Un deseo de Navidad erróneo
by cleo yagami
Summary: "Serena es una joven de 22 años, la cual no le gusta tanto la navidad, en cuanto a su alborotada hermana Mina de 20 años es una amante de la navidad, ambas huerfanas desde los 12 y 10 años. por una torpeza de Mina, Serena furiosa pide sin pensarlo bien un deseo que hara que esta navidad aprenda a valorar mas la festividad y a su hermana en especial" un fic en honor a la Navidad :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a a todos, en esta ocacion les traigo un fanic en honor a la navidad, sera algo divertido pero a la vez con algunas lecciones, espero les guste,seran como unos 4 capitulos espero que largos y para que no me digan mas, agradesco a los fics de mi senseis que me sirvieron de isnpiracion para este fanic, en fin "Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi de la serie Sailor Moon" y sera un universo paralelo aviso en fin disfrutenlo**

**.**

**.**

**"Capitulo 1"**

**.**

**.**

Una peluciar tarde de frio en la ciudad de Tokio, fecha 20 de diciembre, en una casa del distrito Juban, en un como estudio en el segundo piso, dos jovenes de aproxiamdamente 22 años se encontraban haciendo un programa de radio para la ciudad

-Y bien amigos este fue el villancico "El niño del tambor" por parte del coro de Albania, y como sabran mucha gente esta entuciasmada por el 24 ¿o no Serena?-

-Exactamente Rei, asi que preparen todo para que ese dia y el 25 sea algo especial, pero bueno, hoy termina el programa de hoy, nos veremos mañana para un programa mas de "Radio Tokio de Cristal" y no se les olvide que la gran cena de navidad sera el 22 en la torre de Tokio, asi que los esperamos-

-Bueno monnies nos vemos, cuidense y felices fiestas-

-Adios!- terminan las dos al mismo tiempo, al momento que Rei pone la musica de postradio, y le dice a su amiga

-El programa de hoy estuvo bueno o no amiga-

-Algo, pero si oigo mas villancicos, me arrancare las orejas- dice algo molesta, Serena Tsukino, una joven rubia, egresada de un colegio de comunicaciones, no le gusta tanto la navidad, de tal modo que algunos amigos suyos le dicen "La grinch", ademas de ser huerfana desde los 12 años.

-Pero al menos sabes actuar bien ante los radioescuchas- comenta Rei burlandose, Rei amiga de Serena desde los 18 años, ivan al mismo colegio y junto con ella abrieron el programa de radio, aunque Rei siempre queria ser sacerdotisa del templo donde se crio con su abuelo, prefirio la comunicacion para vivir de elo

-Tengo que, sino pueden cerrar el programa y...- no siguio por que escucho un grito de abajo

-Hermana, baja!-

-Demonios, ya volvio esa loca de Mina, de sus compras, ire a ver que hara este año con la sala- y sale del estudio seguida de Rei

-Al menos finje un poco con ella amiga-

-Tratare Rei, como cada año- bajan y van a la sala, donde su hermana de la rubia ha terminado de adornar todo, con coronas hechas de pino, venados hechos con ramas de pinos, luces y el arbol de navidad con muchas esferas y adornos de colores

-Que te parece hermana?- Mina Tsukino, hermana de Serena y de 20 años, estudiante de actuacion en teatro y canto, diferente a su hermana ya que ella ama muchisimo la navidad, desde pequeña

-Mina esta vez te pasaste un poco en serio- finje alegria pero piensa que no lo resistira por mucho

-Vamos Serena, sera navidad, y de eso es lo que se trata- dice saltando de alegria

-Te apoyo en eso Mina- dice Rei y Mina se rie

-Rei, en serio se e pego la locura de mi hermana- en eso tocan el timbre, Rei va abriri y son

-Hola Rei ¿Esta Mina?-

-Claro Amy, Lita pasenle- deja pasar a dos jovenes una peliazul corta y la otra castaña, van a la sala,

-Digo aun que es mucho Mina-

-Pues no es asi- comenta Mina algo molesta y en eso ve a..

-Amy, Lita, vinieron!- Amy Muzuno y Lita Kino, amigas de Mina desde los 14 años

-Si, venimos a ayudarte en los adornos y veo que tu hermana la grinch estaba discutiendo contigo-

-Hola Lita, que buen comentario- dice Serena sarcastica en eso entra alguien a la sala y es...

-Hola linda, con que aqui estaban-

-Haruka hola, que bueno que llegaste-

-Si, pero falta...- y antes de decir algo entra...

-Si... ese precicamente para el tapicado del apartamento... yo lo arreglo que saldre con mi primita favorita- una mujer con cabellos acuaverdes entra hablando por telefono

-Michiru deja este telefono si- Michiru prima de las hermanas Tsukino, de 23 años y de buena familia y Haruka amiga de Serena y Michiru

-Es verdad, bueno Serena vamonos, que Darien debe estar esperandonos-

-Si, bueno loca te veo al rato si-

-Esta bien pasala bien Serena- en eso la rubia de 22 sale con sus compañeras y escucha decir a Mina

-Bien chicas ayudenme con el dulce de navidad-

.

.

.

Llegan a un centro comercial Serena, Haruka y Michiru, donde se metieron a un cafe especial, en el cual los estaba esperando un moreno alto de ojos azules

-Chicas llegaron, crei que no vendrian dice al ver que las tres entran al cafe

-Hola amor!- dice Serena quien va rapidamente a abrazar al hombre

-Darien hola, pues no podiamos faltar- lo saluda Michiru. Darien Chiba de 24 años, es representante de la compañia de teatro "Ilusion" y que debido a eso, fue Mina quien lo conocio y se lo presento a su hermana y se hiciron novios

-Supongo que debe ser para lo de las fechas de las obras del año que viene- y los cuatro se sientan en una mesa con ventana hacia el centro comercial y les sirven cafe

-Exactamente Chiba, pero espero que esta vez salga bien-

-Yo igual espero- y se abraza de el, Michiru dice

-De verdad cambias mucho de actitud prima, hace un momento estabas que ni te podian hablar-

-¿De que hablas Michi?-

-Nada Darien, solo comentarios sin sentido de mi prima- en eso se rien y ella agrega cambiando de tema

-A proposito, ya tenemos al grupo para la reunion del 22 de mi programa de radio, son unos amigos de mi hermana los "Three Lights"-

-Crei que ellos te caian mal Cabeza de bombon-

-Si, pero solo uno de ellos me cae mal, pero es por la suplicia que me pidio la loca- y se pone molesta

-No deberias decirle asi a tu hermana princesa-

-Pues es que eso es, una loca-

-Bueno olvidemos eso, les comento que daremos una cena de..- y comenzaron a conversar, pero Serena sigue molesta por todo eso de la navidad

.

.

.

.

Ya despues de eso, Darien va a dejar a Serena a su casa, mientras conversan

-Veo que estuviste como molesta por asi decirlo-

-Si eso dices-

-De por si ya se que no te gusta la navidad-

-Si pero que le puedo hacer- en eso entran a la casa y ven que las luces de navidad estan encendidas

-Pero al menos tienes paciencia-

-Aun asi creo que esa paciencia sera algo...- pero ya no habla ya que oye voces de la cocina

-No apagalo asi... la llama se esta avivando!- los dos se quedan viendo y van a la cocina y ven que Mina, Amy y Lita estan apagando un fuegoq eu ocacionaron al cocinar, Serena al ver toma una cubeta de agua y apaga el fuego y tambien moja a las tres

-¿Que es lo que paso?!- pegunta muy enojada y las tres hablan al mismo tiempo, por lo que no les entiende, algo harta grita

-Ya basta, Mina ¿Que hiciste?-

-Es que queria darte la sorpresa del dulce de chocolate que tanto te gusta- en eso ve que parte de la cocina se arruino y ya al borde de la histeria le grita

-Sabes algo, de por si yo odio y detesto la navidad, es algo que no cambiara y es mas de por si ya no soporto tus locuras Mina, como quisiera que fueras una persona normal como las demas- y acto seguido se va empujando a Darien y sube las escaleras

-Mejor hablare con ella-

-No Darien dejala, necesita estar sola- la detiene Amy que esta sorpendida como Lita y Mina esta muy desconcertada

Serena sube y llega a su estudio y cierra con llave la puerte y se recarga en ella todavia molesta, en eso ve la foto donde esta con sus padres y hermana, y luego ve los adornos que puso su amiga Rei y los quita rapidamente y dice

-De verdad odio la navidad, pero sobretodo a mi hermana, como me gustaria que fuera normal- en eso se recarga en su mesa, viendo los botones de audio y oye que dicen

-¿De verdad eso quieres?- ve a una niña y se espanta cayendo sobre una caja de discos

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aqui por el momento, espero les gustara este primer capitulo y si el tiempo me lo permite, lo temrinare antes del 23 de este mes, si les gusto dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, nos vemos pasado mañana, bye bye<strong>

**Atte: Cleo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien aqui esta el segundo capitulo de este fanic de navidad, como lo prometi, y al final respondere los comentarios que me han dejado, bien, disfrutenlo**

**.**

**.**

**"Capitulo 2"**

**.**

**.**

-¿De verdad eso quieres?- al voltear Serena vio a una niña con un vestido lila y de la impresion se fue para atras cayendo en una caja de discos

-Pero niña ¿Que haces... Como entraste?- aun sorprendida se levanta

-No soy una niña, tengo 13 años, bueno en apariencia- y al momento se presenta -Bueno dejame presentarme, mi nombre es Hotaru, significado pequeña luciernaga, y soy el angel guardian de tu familia-

Serena con cara de "esta loca" no sabia que decir y solo dice mientras la toma del brazo -Creo que te extraviaste niña, asi que mejor sal de aqui y vuelve al...- pero ve que se ha esfumado, voltea a todas partes y no ve a nadie

-Genial, debo estar loca, en serio, creo que esa loca de mi hermana me pego de su loces- en eso le pegan en la cabeza, se queja bastante y oye decir

-Como le dices loca a tu hermana, eso es grocero- vuelve a ver a la niña arriba de un librero del estudio y se espanta

-Ahora si estoy loca!-

-Calmate no estas loca, y tu hermana menos- le dice la joven para calmarla y Serena pensando que es un sueño decide valicarle

-Y si eres un angel ¿Por que no tienes alas?-

-No todos los angeles tienen alas, es solo un invento de los mortales de que creen que todos los tenemos-

-Entonce tu..-

-Yo solo soy una aprendiz de angel guardian y para ganar mi medalla a mejor guardiana y tener mi titulo oficial, tengo que concederle un deseo a alguien de la famila que me dieron para cuidar, y sera el tuyo- y al momento trono sus dedos y la habitacion se ilumino por 5 segundos, Serena viendo a todos lados solo expreso

-Pero no paso nada- en eso se sienta en su mesa y dice -Creo que estoy soñando, volvere a dormir y vere que esto solo fue un sueño y cierra los ojos tratando de dormirse y oye que le grita

-Serena no te duermas!-

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente Serena se desperto y al ver que el estudio estaba vacio, solo ella, penso que solo era un sueño

-Creo que tanta agitacion de anoche me dio ese mal sueño, bueno ya que paso ahora desayunare algo y vere a estos chicos- en eso bajo para ir a desayunar, pensando un poco el lo que dijo anoche, pero aun asi no pensaba pedirle perdon a su hermana, ya que seguia en mente de que se lo merecia por estropear parte de la cocina,

Ya abajo su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando vio que en la sala no habian muchos adornos de los que recordaba, es mas ni siquiera el arbol de navidad que Mina siempre pone desde los 13 años, penso que debio ser algun truco por parte de Mina, por lo que dijo

-Loca ¿Donde andas?- en eso oyo una conversacion de a cocina, fue a ver y para sorpresa de ella, era Mina hablando por telefono y vestida con un traje de sastre color purpura, y tomando cafe

-Si en un rato ire para alla... no descuida saldra bien este libro... los de a facultad lo adoraran... bueno... adios...- y al ver a Serena dice

-Serena ya te levantaste que bueno, me tengo que ir a la facultad, que me esperan para la edicion del libro que sacamos Armand y yo- esaba guardando sus papeles en un portafolios, Serena dice

-Loca ¿Acaso sacaste un libro para una obra de teatro?-

-Teatro? hermana a mi no me gusta el teatro, eso es para tontos, bueno me voy recuerda que en la noche es la fiesta de navidad en casa de Michiru, a menos que digas que no como cada año, yo lo hago por compromiso, nos vemos- en eso sale y Serena muy desconsertada la ve salir y se va a la sala a sentarse y dice

-Mina ¿pero que te paso?-

-Pasa que cumpli tu deseo Serena- voltea y ve a Hotaru, se espanta un poco y dice

-Es decir que?..-

-Si, tu hermana es una persona normal- y le comenta mas -Anoche ya no pude explicarte, resulta que para ganar mi medalla, tengo que enseñarte una buena leccion, sea cual sea, asi que sera cuestion tuya- en eso piensa y dice

-Bueno te creo ahora si, pero no me enseñaras nada niña, en fin, me voy a ver unas cosas- en eso toma su bolsa y sale de la casa

.

.

.

Ya caminado una cuantas calles, nota que Hotaro la ha seguido y le dice molesta

-Tienes que seguirme?-

-Es mi deber como aprendiz, no te preocupes nadie mas que tu puede verme- en eso pregunta la rubia

-Y como es eso de que mi hermana odia el teatro?-

-Simple, como deseaste que fuera normal, nuncase intereso en el teatro y se metio a estudiar filosofia y letra, ya hasta ha sacado 2 libros y tiene un novio de ahi llamado Armand- ella sorpendida dice

-Sabes mucho para ser aprendiz de angel guardian- la niña sonrie, en eso pasan frente al insituto de acutacion en teatro y dice

-Bueno ire a ver a cierta persona- en eso corre a a entrada, piensa que dejo a Hotaru atras, ya entrando ve que todos estan en calentamiento, en eso la niña aparece junto a Serena y dice

-Buen lugar-

-Si, aqui mi hermana tomaba sus clases de actuacion- en eso distinge entre todos a Darien, quien llevaba unos documentos y le dice sonriendo

-Hola amor buenos dias!-

-Hola- y se va sin verla, Serena sorpendida va a alcanzarlo y le dice

-Darien ¿Que te pasa, acaso me estas ignorando por lo de ayer?-

-Perdon pero... ¿Te conosco?- ella sorprendida dice

-Pero Darien, soy yo Serena- asombrada no sabe que decirle

-Lo siento, pero en serio no te conosco, aunque me sorpende que sepas mi nombre, bueno nos vemos- y se va, Serena muy impactada no sabe que decir

-Pero que paso?- en eso lo sigue y ve a..

-Hola Darien-

-Hola Michiru amor, que bueno que llegaste- los ve besandose y ella pone impactada y los sigue oyendo -No olvides esta noche sera la cena en mi casa, conoceras a mi familia-

-Claro amor, no faltare- y se vuelven a besar. Serena muy asombrada, dice

-¿Que es esto? por que Darien esta con Michiru?- en eso oye a Hotaru

-Debido a que Mina es normal, nunca vino a este instituto, por lo tanto no conocio a Darien y nunca te lo presento, y debido a un intervalo de parte de tu prima, lo conocio y se hicieron novios-

-Esto debe ser un error-en eso sale del instituto, seguida de la niña y dice

-Asi lo quisiste, pero tienes oportunidad de borrar ese deseo- en eso dice

-Para nada- en eso pasa por una vendedora y le dice mostrandole un gorro color rojo

-Señorita ¿Gusta comprar un gorro de Santa Claus?-

-No gracias- pasa sin verla, Hotaru aparece un gorro igual y le dice

-Siempre supe que no te gusta la navidad-

-Algo asi- en eso pasa en una plaza y una chica le dice

-Serena, oyes tu novio te esta buscando!- en eso voltea y distinge que es una vieja compañera de su escuela y dice

-Mi novio?- en eso volte a ver a la niña y le dice

-Pues aunque no lo creas, tienes novio despues de todo-

-Pero quien?- en eso oye que le dicen

-Ahi estas bombon!- voltea y ve que es..

-Seiya!- al momento la abraza y le dice

-Crei que estabas encerrada en tu casa- y sigue abrazandola, ella con cara de nervios, esta como gritando molesta en su interior y dice para safarse

-Este, tengo unas cosas que hacer, en un rato te veo- y se va antes de oir

-Nos vemos en la noche en la cena de Miciru!- ella sorprendida solo dice

-Esto es loco en verdad-

-Bueno lo es compañera- ve a a niña y dice sin animos

-Si que eres misteriosa Hotaru- en eso ve a muchos niños jugando con luces de bengala, sonrie un poco, Hotaru le dice

-Sabes algo Serena, la navidad se trata de la alegria y pasarla con los amigos y hasta con la familia, y sobretodo recordar los buenos tiempos- en eso Serena ve a todos los vendedores y niños jugando y dice

-Es verdad, ojala fuera si mi caso- en eso ve que pone ojos de tristesa la rubia y dice

-Si lo se, por tus padres, lo lamento mucho-

-Descuida, eso ya paso- en eso vuelve a su camino seguida de la niña

.

.

.

.

En eso llega hasta su casa, y al ver la hora ve que faltan 30 minutos para su programa y dice

-Rei ya llege, espero hallas puesto ya la musica de entrada- no oye respuesta y en eso vuelve a decir ¿Rei?-

Algo nerviosa sube hasta el estudio, pero al abrir la puerta ve que no hay nada, que es un cuarto de huespdes y dice

-¿Que le paso al estudio?!- en eso piensa y se le ocurre que Rei le armo una broma, por lo que baja a la sala y marca a su telefono , espera a que contesten y oye

-"el numero que usted marco, no existe"- oyendo el zumbido de la linea, Serena deja caer la bocina y dice

-Pero que?- en eso ve a Hotaru y ella le dice

-Otra causa del deseo-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Resulta que Mina nunca dejo que te juntaras con Rei y al parecer esto ocaciono que ella no siguiera estudiando comunicaciones y se dedicara a ser sacerdotista- al oir las palabras de la niña, solo dijo

-No esto no puede ser!- sale raapidamente y toma un taxi

.

.

Luego de eso llega al templo Hikawa y espera encontrarla pero...

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarla? ve que es el abuelo de su amiga y le dice

-Este... ¿Puedo hablar con Rei?-

-Lo siento pero ella se fue a un retiro de doncellas-

-Lejos abuelo?- espera que le diga cercas y entonces...

-No, esta en un templo de Yokohama señorita, pero yo le dire que...- en eso ve que ya no esta y se sorprende, Serena bajando las escaleras solo dice

-Tengo que ver a Rei- Hotaru mirandola desde abajo piensa

-_"A este paso creo que ese deseo durara poco"-_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno lindas hasta aqui por el momento, quiero dar gracias por haber puesto que les gusta mi historia, pero en fin, les digo que mi compuradora se formateo, por suerte la pude arreglar y seguir con la historia, que como prometi hoy di el segundo capitulo, bueno ahora respondere los reviews que me dejaron<strong>

**.**

**azucena45: ya aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero te guste**

**Catnip Sd: mi sensei que bueno que le gusto, y si Serena es algo mala, pero bueno a ver si aprende la leccion, nos veos**

**Flor. : una cosa aclaro, es una trama que en muchas historias se ocupa, no es nada del otro mundo, asi que si averiguas algo no lo comentes para no hacer spolier si :D en fin espero te gustara este capitulo**

**.**

**Bueno ya es todo, si les gusto, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, nos vemos el viernes con otro capitulo, bye bye**

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo de este fic de navidad, espero les guste y para darles una idea, en este conoceremos un poco del pasado de Serena y Mina, por asi decirlo, en fin disfrutenlo :D**

**.**

**.**

**"Capitulo 3"**

**..**

**.**

Serena estaba en camino en un tren bala a Yokohama, tenia que ver a Rei para saber que fue de ella, ahora que su vida cambio debido al deseo de que Mina fuera normal, estaba en sus pensaminetos sobre que no iva ceder facil con Hotaru para que deshaga el deseo, en eso...

-Bonita vista ¿No?- voltea y la ve

-Ahora no lograste espantarme niña- Hotaru se rie y al momento ella aparece el gorro de santa y se lo pone

-Siguo sin creer que no te guste la navidad-

-Es algo dificil de explicar, pero me imagino que tu ya lo sabes- dice burlandose y Hotaru con cara triste le responde

-No, es algo que nunca pude saber, pero cambiemos eso, no pense que ese tal Seiya sea tu novio ahora-

-Si, es integrante del grupo "Three Lights" pero no se como paso- en eso Hotaru medita por un momento y le dice

-Bueno parece ser que un momento, el y tu tropezaron en la calle, entre disculpas se tomaron un cafe, luego de ahi pasaron a las salidas de amigos, hasta que un dia te pidio ser su novia y aceptaste, y segun tu, no lo consideras odiosos- se rie, igual Serena en eso, decide contarle

-Bueno te contare, es por mis padres, cuando tenia 12 años, por Octubre mis padres fueron a ver unos asuntos de trabajo a Kyoto, nos dejo a cargo de mi tia Setsuna, la madre de Michiru, cuando supimos por un llamado de telefono que mis padres tuvieron un accidente de choce alla y murieron; antes de eso era una niña muy alegre de las tradiciones, solo que... desues de ese dia, que mis padres murieron, ya no volvi a ser la misma; para Diciembre, yo no queria celebrar la navidad sabiendo que ya no estaban ellos, pero mi hermana por promesa, queria celebrarlo, gritamos y discutimos, y le dije que desde ese momento odiaria la navidad. Asi que en un acuerdo, Mina se dedicaria a celebrarlo por su cuenta y yo, ni queria saber, pero con el paso de los años, fue cada vez dificil, y tuve la necesidad de finjir frente a los demas pero no resulto, y me dieron ese apodo de Grinch-

En eso el tren se detuvo y bajo de el Serena, seguida de Hotaru, mientras le decia

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad-

-Descuida niña, no pasa nada- en eso siguio su camino

.

.

.

.

Luego de un rato de estar cmainando, llego al primer templo de la ciudad, y como andava de suerte, habia un letrero en el arco que decia "Retiro de docellas de tempos de Japon" por lo que entro y vio a tantas señoritas vestidas como Geishas, en eso una de ellas se acerco a Serena

-¿Puedo ayudarla?-

-Si, busco a Rei Hino-

-Ahh si permitame... Te buscan Rei-

-Ya voy Hikari- en eso vio venir a Rei vestida como las demas chicas que habian en el retiro

-Bueno ahi hablen- la joven se fue y Serena empezo a hablar

-Rei tengo que hablar contigo-

-Perdon pero, nunca he hablado contigo, pero creo que te habia visto en alguna parte-

-Rei soy yo Serena- la morena se puso pensativa y dijo..

-Ahh si Serena Tsukino, la grinch de la carrera de comunicaciones

-Si asi es- sonrie de que la conoce

-Pero ya no estoy en esa carrera, ahora soy sacerdotista, asi que ¿A que viniste?-

-Es que pedi un deseo y provoco que cambiara mi vida, antes era tu amiga- Rei mirandola rara

-De verdad estas loca chica, yo nunca me junte contigo- casi se iva y en eso la agarro del brazo la rubia

-Y como se que tu padre te abandono con tu abuelo cuando tenias 5 años- ella se asombra y dice

-Pero como..-

-Y de que tu sueño ha sido tener un programa de radio, y te gustan los pandas, amas el color rojo y te gusta el tepamyaki- Rei super asombrada y aterrada le dice

-Si que eres una loca, y me estas acosando, oficial, sacela del templo- en eso un policia saco a Serena al afuerza del lugar, ya dejandola en la calle, se pone algo molesta,

-No me esperaba esto- en eso se fue caminando y paso entre varias personas haciendo sus compras de navidad, en eso un hombre estaba repartiendo tarjetas, Serena al pasar a lado de el, vio que le daban una

-Tenga señorita, para estas fiestas-

-Gracias- la tomo y en eso leyo el mensaje que traia

_"La navidad es una festividad para estar con los seres queridos, y claro hacer lo que querian aquellos que ya no estan con nosotros"-_

_S_erena pensando un poco sonrio y esperaba a que Hotaru dijera algo, al ver que no estaba, sonrio, penso que ella debio darse por vencida de que no iva a cambiar el deseo, por lo que decidio volver a Tokio

.

.

.

.

Ya regresando a su casa, vio que habia un mensaje en la puerta, lo tomo y este decia

-"Nos vemos en casa de Michiru, si es que quieres venir: Atte Mina"

Penso darse una nueva oportundad, tal vez no seria tan malo, por lo que subio a su cuarto y se cambio de ropa para la cena

.

Y mientras tanto en la casa de Michiru, se encontraban muchos invitados entre ellos, Mina, Darien, Haruka y el grupo Three Lights, hablando sobre muchas cosas

-De verdad esta fiesta esta divertida señora Setsuna-

-Gracias Yaten, es algo que hago cada año, para mi hija y sus primas-

-Gracias tia, pero veo que mi prima esta mas que feliz- en eso la ve que esta besando a Darien y dice Seiya

-Quiere darnos una buena noticia, solo es cuestion de que llege mi bombon-

-Ya veraz que si llega hermano- comenta Taiki y todos se rien, en eso, alguiwn entra y es el compañero de Mina

-Buenas noches a todos-

-Hola Armand- en eso Mina lo abraza

-Mina tengo buenas noticias, pero las dire en tanto llege tu hermana- Mina sonrie y dice

-Si imagino lo que es, esperaremos a Serena-

-Pero yo sere la primera en dar mi noticia- dice Darien y todos se rien y en eso

-Buenas noches a todos- Serena llega a la fiesta-

-Hermana- su hermana la abraza por un momento

-Que bueno que llegaste bombon, ya que estabamos esperando a que llegaras-

-¿Para que?-

-Para dar buenas noticias cabeza de bombon- en eso Michiru la presenta

-Darien, ella es mi otra prima, Serena, hermana de Mina- en eso Darien la ve y dice

-Pero si eres la locita de esta mañana- Serena se pone roja y dice Mina

-Por que Darien?-

-No nada hermana- en eso se rien todos y Michiru dice

-Bueno ya que estamos todos, tenemmos que darles una buena noticia- en eso ella y Darien se toman de las manos y dice Darien

-Bueno pues... resulta que... nos vamos a casar!- y ambos sonrien

-Que!- dice Serena

-Si en primavera nos cazaremos- en eso todos los felicitan

-Felicidades prima- Mina los felicita y Serena piensa muy desconertada

-_"Esto no puede empeorar"-_ y al momento

-Bueno ya que estan dando buenas noticias, pues... resulta que el libro que sacamos Armand y yo, salio ganador en el concurso que ingresamos y pues... nos dieron una beca para estudiar en Canada, el año que viene- todos se ponen felices, Serena muy alterada dice

-No, esto no puede ser- en eso jala a su hermana y le dice sin pensar

-Hermana Mina, por favor, vuelve a ser laa misa de siempre-

-Serena, no se que te pasa, siempre he sido asi, por que dices que cambie- Serena muy espantada dice

-Esto debe terminar!- y sale de la casa corriendo, Mina dice

-¿Pero que le pasa?-

.

.

.

.

Serena venia en un taxi camino a su casa, esperaba que Hotaru se aapareciera para que le vovliera ainsistir sobre cambiar el deseo que pidio, pero no aparecia. La paciencia de la rubia estaba por terminarse, ya el taxi llego a su casa, lo pago y entro rapidamente a la casa, llamando a la niña

-Hotaru!1 aparece!- no escucho alguna respuesta alguna, busco por todas partes para encontrala, pero no aparecia, en eso subio a donde era el estudio, esperando a que estuviera ahi, pero nada,

-Escuchame, me equivoque con lo que dije, no quiero este deseo en verdad, quiero que Mina vuelva a ser la misma de siempre, la loca y adorable hermana que he tenido desde siemepre, por favor- gritaba desesperada -Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes- al no oir respuesta ni nada, solo se sento en el suelo muy decaida y comenzo a llorar desconsolada

-Mina, quiero que seas la misma de siempre- en eso se quedo llorando un largo rato, como una hora, hasta que el sueño la vencio y se durmio profundamente

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aqui por el momento, casi no lo subia en esta ocacion, es que me han invitado a muchas posadas navideñas jajajajaja XD como sea, ya pasado mañana subire el ultimo capitulo, ahora respondere los comentarios que me han dejado :D :<strong>

**.**

**yesqui2000: si la vida de Serena cambio por el deseo, ahora aqui se vio otra consecuencia, espero te halla gustado :)**

**Catnip SD : si ya Serena paga las consecuencias, y mi historia es con una trama de muchas, asiq ue por eso te suena a todas esas que mencionaste, bien espero te guste este capitulo**

**flor. : si veremos si resiste un poco mas Serena, auqnue veo que ya casi no, espero te halla gustado este capitulo, bueno ahi nos vemos**

**.**

**.Bien ya s todod, si les agrado dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, nos vemos pasado mañana o el lunes, espero el domingo, bye bye**

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	4. Final

**Bien ya de vuelata y les dejo el ultimo capitulo de este fic maravilloso :D espero les gste, ceo que es algo corto, pero esta bien, disfrutenlo :D**

**.**

**.**

**"Final"**

**.**

**.**

-Serena, Serena, Serena!- alguien mueve a Serena que esta dormida, ella lentamente se despierta

-Aumm ¿Que?- abre bien los ojos y ve que se trata de Darien -Pero... ¿Que haces aqui?-

-Que bueno que ya estas bien, estuvste encerrada todo el dia de hoy, desde anoche, al menos tu hermana ha estado cuidandote- en eso Serena ve a todos lados y ve que el estudio esta como siempre, con sus intalaciiones de sonido y todo, la rubia sin saber que decir, pero decide estar segura y pregunta

-Darien ¿Tu me quieres verdad?-

-Pero que pregunta es esa, claro que te quiero princesa- ella sonrie, piensa en una parte que Hotaru revirtio su deseo, y sin pensarlo, abrazo rapidamente a Darien diciendole

-Que bueno que lo dijiste- esta por llorar, cuando ve entrar a..

-Amiga, que bueno que ya despertaste, y al menos Mina decidio abrir el estudio- es Rei y ella se levanta para abrasarla

-Rei que bueno es volver a verte y que me digas amiga- la morena algo confusa dice

-Serena pero ¿Que te paso?-

-Nada especial... por cierto ¿Y Mina?-

-Esta alla abajo, quitando los adornos de la sala, debido a que le gritaste todas tus verdades- en eso Serena bajo rapidamente junto con Darien y Rei, mientras Rei le contaba

-Le deciamos que se esperara un poco, pero como no salias del estudio, decidio quitar sus adornos-

Serena llego a la sala y en eso vio que Mina quitaba la ultima corona de piñas con ayuda de sus amigas

-Eso Amy un poco mas y terminamos- en eso..

-Espera Mina, no quites eso- Mina volteo al oir lo que dijo Serena

-Hermana al fin saliste, estamos quitando todos los adornos para que ya no siguas molesta- en eso Serena se le acerco a su hermana

-Hermana, ya no estoy molesta, es mas, en el tiempo ue estuve encerrada me di cuenta de mis errores, no supe valorarte muy bien y sobretodo a la navidad, y prometo que cambiara eso, si tu me perdonas-

Mina sorprendida y sonriendo abrazo a Serena fuerte

-Hermana, claro que te perdono, en verdad- Rei, Darien, Amy y Lita estan conmovidos por la escena de las hermanas

-Bueno ya que se arreglo todo esto, volvamos a poner todos los adornos en su lugar y en la noche, iremos a la fiesta de mi programa-

-Si, chicos ¿Nos ayudan?-

-Claro- entre los seis vovlieron a adornar la sala, entre muchas risas y bromas, pero sobretodo, las hermanas Tsukino ya se trataban bien

.

.

.

.

Luego de unas horas, las dos ivan hacia la fiesta del programa de Serena en un taxi, mientras conversaban

-Asi que tuviste ese sueño, bueno pues es algo loco, que la prima Michiru se casaba con Darien- Serena le conto sobre su experiencia, solo que omitiendo lgunas partes y como si fuera un sueño

-Pues creelo, pero no le digas nada si-

-Claro hermana- al momento bajaron del taxi en la entrada principal de la torre de Tokio, entraron hasta el mirador, donde ya estaba muchisima gente reunida, entre ellos los amigos de Mina los "Three Lights" en el escenario, y sobretodo Rei que estaba supervisando todo

-Serena que bueno que llegas, ya es momento de abrir el escenario con la musica-

-Esta bien, dame un momento- en eso fue hasta la mesa de comida para ir por unas hojas que trajo Rei hace horas, en eso vio a..

-Hola serena- era Hotaru pero vestida con ropa normal

-Hotaru, que bueno que eres tu, sabia que no habia sido un sueño lo que paso. Y gracias en verdad, me enseñaste una gran leccion- la niña sonrie y dice

-No es nada, pero bueno mira- le muestra una medalla de oro- Gracias a tu decicion obtuve mi medalla, y no solo eso, quieren que enseñe a mas aprendizes de angeles guardianes-

-Te deseo suerte pequeña, espero verte de nuevo-

-Si Serena, nos volveremos a ver, ahora disfruta de la fiesta- sonriendo la rubia va al escenario, sube

-Estan listos chicos-

-Claro Serena- le contesta Yaten

-Adelante bombon- y habla por el microfono la rubia

-Buenas noches a todos! me alegro que hayan venido a nuestra cena de navidad, de "Radio Tokio de Cristal" bueno, para abrir esta noche, interpretaremos Rei, yo y algunos amigos mios una cancion especial, se llama "Ven a cantar" adelante Three Lights -

Al momento el grupo empezo a tocar la musica, sus amigos y familia subian al escenario, mientras Serena y Rei comenzaban a cantar

_Serena: Otro año que queda atras_

_Rei: Mil momentos que recordar_

_Serena: otro año, mil sueños mas_

_las dos: echos realidad_

_Mina: los problemas vienen y van_

_Amy: y al final todo sigue igual_

_Lita: no hay montaña que pueda mas_

_las cinco: que la voluntad!_

_Darien: Azlo mi copa aqui_

_para brindar por ti_

_y desearte lo mejor!_

_Todos: Navidad, feliz navidad_

_vuelve a casa, vuelve al hogar_

_navidad, dulce navidad_

_que el calor de hogar_

_Ven a cantar, ven a cantar_

_que ya llego la navidad_

_ven a canar, ven a cantar_

_que ya esta aqui la navidad_

_Ven a cantar, ven a cantar_

_que ya llego la navidad_

_ven a canar, ven a cantar_

_que ya esta aqui la navidad_

Todos les aplaudian al ritmo oyendo cantar a los amigos de Serena

_Michiru: gira el mundo, gira el reloj_

_Serena: gira el viento, la mar y el sol_

_Haruka: dale vuelta a tu corazon_

_Three lights: y llenalo de amor_

_Todos: Navidad, feliz navidad_

_vuelve a casa, vuelve al hogar_

_navidad, dulce navidad_

_que el calor de hogar_

_Ven a cantar, ven a cantar_

_que ya llego la navidad_

_ven a cantar, ven a cantar_

_que ya esta aqui la navidad_

_Ven a cantar, ven a cantar_

_que ya llego la navidad_

_ven a canar, ven a cantar_

_que ya esta aqui la navidad_

al momento todos en la fiesta se unieron al canto de todos

_Ven a cantar, ven a cantar_

_que ya llego la navidad_

_ven a canar, ven a cantar_

_que ya esta aqui la navidad_

_Ven a cantar, ven a cantar_

_que ya llego la navidad_

_ven a canar, ven a cantar_

_que ya esta aqui la navidad _

al termino de la cancion y todos aplaudiendo, Serena abrazo a Mina mientras decia

-Feliz Navidad hermana-

-Gracias Serena, te quiero- y se volvieron a abrazar mientras todos las veian

***"Fin"***

**.**

**.**

**Bien, hasta qui termina este fic en honor a la navidad, quiero agradecer a todos quienes siguieron este fic, de verdad se los agradesco muchisimo, la cancion es de un grupo concocido como "La hermandad" y se llama "Ven a cantar" auna si les comparti la cancion en facebook, bueno ahora respondere los ultimos comentarios que me han dejado**

**.**

**Catnip SD: si esta al reves este mundo XD que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, espero este final te guste :D**

**Flor. : bueno amiga, aqui ya esta lo que esperabas, gracias por seguir mi historia**

**Yesqui2000: si su vida fue un desastre, pero ya vez, bueno gracias por seguir esta hermosa historia, de verdad :D**

**.**

**Bueno ahora si seria todo, si gustan dejen comentarios, que yo los leere o les respondo en privado ;) nos veremo pronto, que tengan una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, bye bye**

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
